Lovely Wrong
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Kain knows its wrong. How could he not? But it is the kind of lovely wrong that he can't ignore. Oneshot sort of . Rated M to be safe. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters.

**Lovely Wrong**

He knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the feelings that had manifested inside him. He couldn't bite back the moan that threatened to come out of him, and he knew that he was long gone as he finally, slowly, gripped his rigid length and pulled his hand up, before letting it slide down again.

He closed his eyes; it was much easier to see the silver hair, and the lilac eyes, only here, they weren't filled with hate, or rage, they were filled with lust, and love.

He let his hand move up and down his cock, knowing that he was close by the coil of heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, getting ready to shoot to his groin. The vampire noble increased his hold of himself, needing to find release before it was too late.

With one last squeeze and pull, he bit down onto his bottom lip, holding in the scream as he came hard against the showers tiled wall. He felt dazed, and happy, images of the hunter still flitting through his head. Shaking his head, getting his wet hair out of his eyes. He felt like there was fire coursing in his blood, under the skin.

_What is wrong with me?_ He knew that Kiryuu was a vampire, but he was also a hunter, and that was what was wrong with his thoughts. In all of his fantasies, Zero would submit to him, in every single way, without a fight or a curse-word. The noble snorted. At least he could tell the difference between fantasy and real life, unlike some.

Kaname was a prime example of that fact. He continuously went after the silver haired hunter, knowing that it was useless, and Zero would try to fire at him every time. And he was getting closer and closer to actually hitting somewhere it would cause actual damage, maybe even slowly killing the pureblood. The vampire sighed again as he thought this. Why couldn't Kaname just realize reality, and leave fantasy alone? _Because he is stupid, that's why._

Fantasy = Zero submitting willingly. Real Life = Zero shooting the hell out of him. There was a smirk on the beautiful, pale face. He knew something that Kaname didn't. He knew where Zero went when he needed to be alone, or cool down. It was where he was now. And Kain fully intended to go and see him.

ZeroKainZeroKainZeroKainZero KainZeroKainZeroKainZeroKain ZeroKainZeroKain

Zero was sleeping in the soft hay that graced the beautiful white horses stable. He had been visiting White Lilly, but had ultimately fallen asleep. The silver hair was fanned out in different directions, and had buts of hay stuck to it. The beautiful and intriguing lilac lavender eyes were shut, and the expression on the normally hard and cold face was warm and soft, and the noble couldn't bring himself to take away that expression by waking him.

So he simply contented himself by allowing himself to watch the hunter, making himself comfortable by sitting on the door to the stall of the white horse. He had been here before; it was why White Lilly wasn't afraid of him, or trying to get him to leave. It was as she could sense that the other vampire wanted nothing more then to watch over the ex-human, and take care of him.

The noble thought back to when he had realized that he was in love with the Level D. It was quite some time ago. And he had been ready to shoot himself at the time, until he realized just what a sweet, kind, vulnerable and lonely person Kiryuu Zero really was. Now, he was content with loving the moody vampire, craving to be with him more then anything.

It wasn't just because his blood called to him, though it did, but it was because the hunter was like no one else. He didn't care about protocol, rules, or the vampire societies expectation of him. He wasn't one to just hand out respect; you had to earn it, and you had to be worthy of it. It was one of the things that had drawn the noble to him in the first place.

He smiled as the younger vampire shifted in his sleep, reaching out slightly for someone that wasn't there. Before he could stop himself, his body had moved on its own, so that when Kiryuu's hand closed, it was latched onto his lapel, unallowing him to move. Damn, if the hunter didn't let go of his jacket, then he wouldn't be able to leave without waking the hunter, and letting the silver-haired vampire know that he had been there.

Sighing, and knowing that Zero was going to find out anyway, he merely moved so that his legs were either side of the hunter, leaving the silverette curled against his chest, his hand still tightly gripping the lapel. The noble brought his hands up so that one rested against the small of Zero's back, and the other contented itself by stroking through the soft silver hair.  
Without conscience thought, Kain let himself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the ex-human's heartbeat and breathing.

ZeroKainZeroKainZeroKainZero KainZeroKainZeroKainZeroKain ZeroKainZeroKain

The ex-human woke cuddled up to the orange-haired vampire from the Night Class. Not knowing where he was he struggled to get out of the strong and slightly possessive grip. With a start, he realized that he was still in the stables, and that White Lilly was sleeping beside them, shielding them with her body. The hunter stood, more then a little freaked out from awaking in the warm, strong hold, and without meaning to, waking the other vampire.

"Zero… Don't go." There was a slight hesitation before the noble added, "Please."

Zero knew it would be stupid to stay, especially since he knew that he was in love with this particular noble, but he found himself nodding anyway. With a almost silent sigh, he sat back down in the hay, leaning against the horse for support, instead of the vampire. He could feel his heart racing, and knew that Kain could hear it, but there was nothing to be done.  
The confused hunter sighed and looked down again before a sudden warmth hit him, and he glanced up, noticing that he was in the other's arms. Again. He couldn't help but shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

But Kain merely looked non-pulsed as he held the silverette against him, thinking that this would be the first and only time that he would be able to hold the hunter like this. Before he could stop himself, he gently placed a kiss at the back of the hunters neck, just below where the soft locks ended. There was a soft gasp before Zero turned around.

"Kain…?"  
But Kain didn't – couldn't – answer. Instead, he placed his lips against Zero's and started to apply pressure. Zero moaned lightly into the kiss, and Kain took the opportunity to deepen the innocent kiss, pushing his tongue into the others mouth, exploring, mapping out the others carven, tasting the one he loved. A few more moments passed before Zero broke the kiss, panting slightly. Kain smirked slightly, and Zero's face transformed. He had never seen the noble display an expression other then boredom or sleepiness.

"Zero… Will you…"

The hunter stilled, not knowing what the taller and older vampire was going to ask him. He waited, holding his breath, hoping against hope, as Kain took another breath before starting again.

"Kiryuu Zero, I ask you here and now, if you would agree to become my boyfriend?"

Zero's eyes widened, and he stared at the vampire that was sitting in front of him. Kain… Felt the same way?  
"Yes…"

It was Kain's turn for his eyes to widen as he heard the whispered response. He watched as Zero leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the hollow between his collar bones. He gently tilted the silverette's head so that they were staring at each other before he leaned down and kissed the other.

Tongues, teeth, and lips met, and battled, as they plundered each others mouths. Both males needed to confirm that this was actually happening. Kain's hand gently slipped under Zero's shirt, finding and playing with the sensitive nipples, making Zero gasp and break the kiss, leaving the orange-haired vampire to attack the pale soft neck in front of him.

He attached his mouth, and started to suck and kiss one area, pulling away only when there was a dark purple and red hickey, a marking, proclaiming that the hunter was taken. Kain couldn't help but be fascinated at seeing his mark upon Zero, and quickly moved lower, making another deep, bruise-like mark.

Zero just groaned before pushing them down, landing on top of Kain's chest. He quickly tore open the white jacket and tore the black shirt off before attacking the pale, sensitive skin with kisses, and light, teasing touches. He quickly made his way down to the belt and pants, taking both off slowly, needing the time to cool down a little.

He pulled the belt off, and undid the pants, before slowly sliding them down the soft, creamy thighs and throwing them to the side. Kain had long since taken off his shoes and socks, and the vampire was now naked apart from the jacket and torn shirt hanging off his shoulders. To Zero, he looked beautiful; golden eyes liquid pools of lust, bright orange hair making a stark contrast with the golden hay beneath him, pale skin, and the large, jutting erection standing proudly, swaying slightly, with the low hanging, heavy looking balls.

Zero bent down, trailing his mouth up one of the creamy thighs before his mouth reached the base of the large organ. He planted a kiss to the side of it before moving down to the tip, licking the pre-cum off, before taking the whole thing down his throat, making Kain groan and wither beneath him. Once the hunter was sure the noble was wet and slick enough, he pulled his mouth away.

"Zerooooo…"

He chuckled slightly before taking his own pants and underwear off, and moving to sit over his lovers erection. He knew that because he hadn't been prepped it would hurt like hell tomorrow, but he couldn't wait. Eyes locking onto Kain's, he dropped, impaling himself on Kain.

Both males groaned. Kain was finally in the tight heat that simply was Kiryuu Zero. He placed his hands around Zero's waist and gently lifted him up, before guiding him back down, increasing the pace with every impalement. Zero steadied himself on Kain's chest, moaning at the friction. He brought his hand to his cock, needing release. He could tell that Kain was close by the way his cock was thrusting up to meet him, filling him. He pulled his erection, knowing that the noble was watching. He could feel it – the unmistakable feeling and heat before he came. Kain felt it too.

"Zero…"  
"Kain…"

Both vampire came with a groan, and, before they could stop themselves, sunk their fangs into the necks before them, creating the blood bond. Kain groaned, Zero's blood sweet and tangy in his mouth. Zero closed his eyes, the slightly sour taste filling him. The hunter was the first to remove his fangs.

"I love you."

The vampire was shocked. But he could still reply.

"I love you."

The echo of love through the bond could be felt by both.

The noble vampire couldn't help but smirk. _Lets see what Kaname has to say about this_. The thought ran through his head and Zero snuggled against him, content and sleepy.

**The End**

_**AN: Please forgive any mistakes, and for the crappy smut and story-line (if there was any). It was 4.40am when I wrote this because I couldn't sleep nor study. Please feel free to leave reviews as I would love to hear your thoughts, and criticisms. I hope you at least enjoyed the pairing. May~**_


End file.
